The Adventures of Goji XI: Entering the Underground Caverns
The Underground Caverns was a natural wonder in Revalius. It had many different Tunnels, each one leading to another part of Revalius. The Caravan had to go through the Caverns in order to get to the Bitterchilled Tundra, which was the last thing standing between them and Central City. Goji liked how the crystals in the Caverns seem to glow with an electric blue. It was beautiful. But where there is light, there tends to be shadows, so Goji did not let himself drop is guard down. He also liked how many monsters seemed to enjoy the place as well. He saw monsters of all sorts, from Genprey to even the occasional Pariapuria. But the real unpleasant surprise came to the caravan in the form of a monster as well. The Caravan was about to take a stop for setting camp when a large shape began to move across the cavern ceiling. It was a wyvern of some sort, but what kind? It had no eyes! Goji's knew what it was. It was a Khezu! The loathsome wyvern. Goji readied Faded memories, Miki took out her new bow, the Peckish bow, made from Qurupeco parts. The Khezu was blind, but knew where the Hunters were. It could smell them and hear them!. The Cave Wyvern used it's power over electricity to electrify it's body as it made a tackle towards Miki, but she doged quick enough to counterattack with a fire element filled arrow! The Beast roared in pain as the arrow burned it's soft, rubbery skin! Goji used his dual blade set's Demonize mode to slice quickly at the beast's legs. The Cave wyvern swatted him away with its Foreleg like wing, sending Goji towards a wall. The Khezu focused it's attention on Miki, who was running towards Goji, as he laid unoncious from the impact. Miki tried to wake Goji up, shaking him, but to no avail. The Khezu made its way towards Miki and the unconscious Goji, slobbering as it thought of the taste of tender, yet juicy flesh. Miki held out her bow, ready to fight. The Khezu was about to try to devour her when a large roar came out of the other end of the cavern. The Khezu turned it's head towards the source of the sound, and whined. It then took off towards the cave ceiling, and made its way towards the opposite direction. Miki wondered why the Khezu would abandon the hunt so quickly. But the source of the noise made itself clear, as the shape of a pseudowyvern made itself known. It was the Ice fox wyvern... Deyuragua. Miki's heart sank. She knew that Deyuragua were known for their ferocity and Ice element attacks. But she refused to let herself be terrified. She put her bow away and pulled out her Hunter's knife, prepared for melee combat if necessary. But the attack never came. The Deyuragua seemed to just stare at Miki and the unconscious Goji, as if it was studying them. It seemed to be interested in Goji especially. It sniffed Goji, and then Miki. Then something unexpected happened. It spoke in a sort of soothingly calm, feminine voice. You are Goji and Miki, aren't you? I see the rumors spread by the Remobras are true after all. '' Miki nodded. She knew that the pseudowyvern somehow knew about them. But then she remembered Goji. She was about to find her First aid pack when the Deyuragua spoke. ''No Miki! Not here! The Khezu will return to finish what it started. We will have to get a move on if Goji is to recover. Take the caravan and follow me to my den. It is in the Bitterchilled Tundra. I know that you had to go through it anyway, so we might as well go now. Miki asked why she could trust the Pseudowyvern. The Pseudowyvern simply answered cooly. Well let's put it this way... would you rather trust me or the Khezu that tried to kill you? Miki knew that the Pseudowyvern had a good point. The Caravan got itself ready for the journey once more, and They proceeded to follow the Deyuragua to her den. Goji was put in the Medical cart, where he will be shielded from the bitter cold of the tundra. Miki signaled the Caravan to move, as they followed the Deyuragua. Miki asked the Pseudowyvern her name. The Deyuragua answered. My name... is Krystal. Up Next.... Chapter XII: Bitterchilled Tundra Category:Fan Fiction